My saving Grace
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Aunque no siempre conseguía poner su mente en orden, había una cosa de la que estaba totalmente seguro: Grace era la luz de su vida, la luz que lo guiaba de regreso a casa y el lugar al que llamaba su verdadero hogar; más allá de maldiciones y hechizos mágicos, estaba el amor de un padre a su única hija.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Once Upon A Time_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Sabía que ella le estaba buscando.

Lo había sabido durante semanas, después de que la maldición que yacía sobre los habitantes de Storybrooke se rompiera tras el acto de fe de Emma Swan, y sin embargo no había tenido el coraje para ir a buscarla, tras todo el tiempo – ni siquiera sabía cuánto – que había permanecido observándola cuando iba al colegio, cuando iba al parque con sus "padres" o cuando jugaba en las calles de Storybrooke con sus amigas del colegio.

Siempre sin poder acercarse a ella, siempre sin poder decirle nada. Para él, su hija era lo más importante que existía en el mundo – si no lo único que merecía la pena de él – y decir que la quería con todo su corazón sería un mero eufemismo. El sombrerero amaba a su hija con cada fibra de su ser y todo lo que había hecho en la vida era por y para ella. Sin Grace, la vida en Storybrooke se había convertido en lo que parecía ser una cruel pesadilla sin final.

Pero el esperado día llegó, cuando él ya había perdido toda esperanza. La maldición se rompió y cuando volvía a pasear cabizbajo por el parque en el que Grace solía jugar se sorprendió al ver que el viento otoñal arrastraba consigo una hoja de papel en la que había un dibujo infantil. Jefferson se inclinó y lo tomó con las manos, contemplándolo con la mirada vidriosa. No se trataba de nada y de nada menos que de un retrato suyo hecho por su niña, la misma que escribía con caligrafía escolar bajo su rostro hecho en ceras de colores.

"¿Has visto a mi papá?"

El corazón del sombrerero se le encogió en el interior de su pecho y se obligó a apartar los ojos del dibujo, llevándoselo al pecho en un acto reflejo, mientras su mirada comenzaba a vagar perdida en algún lugar del cielo. No podía creerlo: Grace le estaba buscando, su pequeña y dulce Grace estaba buscando a su papá. De inmediato, el hombre se echó a llorar escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, en una de las cuales aún estaba el dibujo, devastado por aquel emocionante descubrimiento.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que, como todo en la vida que había conocido en Storybrooke, no era un camino de rosas hasta ella, ni mucho menos iba a ser tan fácil recuperar a su hija. Él la había abandonado. No en Storybrooke, sino en el mundo del que venían, le había prometido regresar para una de sus fiestas del té y, en lugar de eso, había quedado atrapado en un país que se hacía llamar de las Maravillas, aunque en él no había visto maravilla alguna. Todo lo que a sus ojos era brillante, puro y hermoso se había quedado esperando a un padre que nunca llegaría en una modesta casita en medio del bosque.

La había abandonado a su suerte y estaba completamente seguro de que Grace jamás podría perdonárselo. Seguramente le estaba buscando para exigirle una explicación o para echarle en caro esos... ¿Días, semanas, meses? ¿Años? El sombrerero había perdido la cordura y el sentido del tiempo en aquel taller de sombreros en el País de las Maravillas, ni siquiera podía imaginar cuánto tiempo había permanecido lejos de su hogar. Por eso, durante las semanas siguientes a que la maldición se rompiera, Jefferson no buscó a Grace, ni hizo por encontrarse con ella... Simplemente permaneció en su casa, dejando pasar el tiempo o estudiando repetidas veces el dibujo que había encontrado en algún lugar abandonado de Storybrooke. Fue allí donde se encontró con Henry Milles, hijo de Emma Swan y compañero de clase de Grace. A día de hoy, Jefferson tenía claro de que, de no ser por la intervención del niño, aún seguiría rehuyendo su encuentro con su hija... Sin saber lo equivocado que se encontraba en todas aquellas conjeturas que atormentaban su mente.

La vio bajar del autobús del colegio, despidiéndose de sus amigas y empezando a caminar calle abajo. Llevaba parte del largo cabello castaño claro recogido en pequeñas trenzas, como él solía peinárselo cuando vivían en su verdadero hogar. Fue ese detalle, ese pequeño detalle de arraigo a su verdadero yo, el que hizo que Jefferson tragara saliva, saliera del lugar donde se ocultaba y pronunciara un claro, aunque débil:

- Grace...

La niña se quedó paralizada nada más escuchar su nombre. El sombrerero tragó saliva y se preparó para todo tipo de reproches y rechazos, y bien que se los merecía. Pero, pasados unos breves instantes que Jefferson se le hicieron eternos, la niña se giró hacia él y nada más contemplarle, una amplia y luminosa sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro: jamás recordaba haberla visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando vivía aquella vida perfecta y falsa con otros padres en Storybrooke.

- ¡Papá! - le llamó Grace con un grito de felicidad.

El sombrerero sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y que sus rodillas le vencían, quedando de rodillas en medio de la calle. Grace echó a correr y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin parar de sonreír como si fuera la niña más feliz del mundo. Jefferson la estrechó contra sus brazos y apretó los párpados, haciendo que sendas lágrimas que había estado intentando retener cayendo por sus mejillas, mojando levemente el cabello de Grace. La niña, por su parte, no parecía querer soltarle jamás, al igual que su amplia y emocionada sonrisa, que tampoco daba señales de desaparecer pronto.

- ¡Me has encontrado! - exclamó la niña, emocionada. - ¡Sabía que me encontrarías!

Una vez más, el sombrerero no pudo sino devolverle el abrazo y jurarse a sí mismo – y a ella también – que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca jamás iba a permitir que volvieran a estar separados. De aquello hacía ya dos semanas y, al contrario de lo que Jefferson pudo haber pensado, Grace se acostumbró fácilmente a su "nueva" vida junto a su padre. Éste ya le tenía una habitación preparada en su casa de Storybrooke, aunque, desesperado, nunca pensó que llegara a ser de ninguna utilidad algún día.

Pero Grace estaba allí y, lo que antes había sido un lugar vacío, silencioso, oscuro y ridículamente grande, ahora todo irradiaba luz, felicidad, esperanza y reinaba el cálido ambiente de un verdadero hogar. En aquellos momentos, Jefferson y Grace se encontraban en la cocina, ambos con las caras llenas de harina tras una pequeña batalla de dicho ingrediente que había tenido lugar mientras ambos horneaban galletas para la hora del té. La niña observaba curiosa cómo el tono de las galletas se iba dorando poco a poco en el interior del horno y cerraba los ojos para aspirar con cuidado el dulce aroma que éstas desprendían.

Jefferson recordaba unas palabras que una vez le había dicho su padre, mucho tiempo atrás: que, si alguna se sentía perdido en medio de aquel vasto mundo, nunca olvidara que el verdadero hogar se encontraba donde habitaba su corazón. Durante muchos años no lo había entendido, pero todo cobró una mayor claridad el día que nació Grace. Ella era el lugar al que él llamaba hogar, donde ambos permanecieran juntos – no importara lo que pasara – allí estaría su hogar, el de los dos.

Pues dicen que ser padre te cambia la vida, pero lo que no te dicen es que, a veces, puede cambiar incluso dos vidas: en la tierra de donde venían, Grace había convertido una vida apacible de felicidad campestre en una vida mucho más maravillosa y llena de belleza de la que Jefferson jamás hubo podido siquiera soñar. En aquella tierra sin magia, Grace le había salvado de la penosa existencia que había tenido durante la maldición: ella le devolvía poco a poco la cordura y le daba una razón por la que levantarse todos los días y contemplar el nuevo amanecer como un nuevo día lleno de numerosas aventuras y momentos que vivir.

Ella era su salvadora, la luz de su vida. Ningún padre habría que quisiera más a su hijo. Con magia o sin magia, ambos permanecerían juntos aquella vez. Porque ninguna maldición es lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que el amor incondicional entre un padre y una hija se esfume como por arte de magia.

* * *

**NdA:** Lloré muchísimo con el encuentro de Jefferson y Grace. Fue súper triste saber cómo él recordaba la vida que ambos tenían fuera de Storybrooke y que ella vivía una vida sin recordarle con otros padres. Por eso, prácticamente desde que se rompió la maldición, estaba deseando que Jefferson fuera a buscar a su niña, y me alegro de que los guionistas hicieran tan excelente trabajo en escribir una escena tan conmovedora. Ellos dos son de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y qué mejor manera de estrenarse en este fandom que escribiéndoles este one-shot. Para esa pequeña y adorable familia de Storybrooke, Jefferson y Grace =).


End file.
